Inline skates are a type of roller skate used for inline skating which comprises a plurality of wheels arranged in a single line.
A conventional wheel of an inline skate may have an essentially convex circumferential surface (e.g., a U-shaped surface or partly V-shaped and partly U-shaped surface) that contacts a skating surface on which the wheel rolls in a widthwise center of the wheel. The wheel's convex circumferential surface may present certain drawbacks in some cases in terms of friction and stability on the skating surface.
For there and other reasons, there is a need for improvements in inline skate wheels.